Night lights
by Foreverdaylight
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the movie Only Lovers Left Alive 1. You do it- what happens after the credits roll, Eve, Adam and the lovers


_Blood i want it_

 _Take me to the sky_

 _Blood I want it_

 _Everything's alright now_

-Meg Myers

Blood.

It fills him to the edges of his being. Sedates the pain inside. It makes him feel as alive as his dares to allow himself to feel. For this one moment, nothing matters. Not the fear of exposure, nor the smell of the coming sunrise, nor the vision of a dying friend.

Not even Eve matters in the moment.

He has chosen his pray without much care. He wanted the girl because to him she seemed to be more alive. They sat there, his love and him and watched the two young lovers in their passion. The girl seemed to be consumed by her lover's lust, his need for her. He had wanted to be the girl, felt a familiarity to her in a way that he had seldom felt for one of these zombies.

Blood.

There is nothing but the taste of it. The rush is exquisite. He hopes this blood is pure, he convinces himself that he knows it is. The girl' pulse is slowing; the blood is coming in intervals now. He drank a lot. Too much. Suddenly he is overcome with the desire to watch Eve in her moment. He lifts himself off the girl and a second passes before he can clearly locate his own body again. Than even before he has found himself completely, his eyes spot Eve.

She is sitting on the floor her head tilted back eyes closed. She is holding the boy but to Adam nothing exists but Eve. The boy is a nuisance distracting him from her. She is always beautiful when she feeds. He can never get enough, watching her. The hunger to see her is never as strong as the hunger for blood but it rivals it at times. And it has been so goddamn long since he had seen her feed, truly, as they were meant too.

Eve smiles. Her fangs visible just a little. There is something childlike in her expression, something secret as well. As if the part of her that she carries within, is visible for a moment. To Adam these moments are essential. They are his way of knowing her, the real her. the secret 'her' that is true and unique and all Eve. Her eyes suddenly open and she watches him watching her and smiles her regular Eve smile. Her lover's smile.

'Are you all right darling?'

'Are you?' he echoes, suddenly worried.

'I am fine' Eve says 'I think we got lucky'

'The sun is coming up' he says. He can feel the goose bumps run down his back. Everything is more alive now, more highlighted like staring at a diamond in the sun.

Eve nods silently.

'What are we going to do with them?' she asks gently stroking the boys forehead. Both are still alive, their breathing shallow, but there. He knows what he would like to do.

'Turn them' his chest tightens as he utters the words. He looks from the boy to the girl. He is half sitting up propped up by Eve's shoulder. He has long eyelashes and there are fine hairs standing alert on his arms. Adam can bet he tasted sweet. The girl is still where he left her, on the cold ground. Her head is turned, locks of think dark curls spilled all over the naked tiles. Her eyes are closed, her body displayed in an unnatural position. She does not look like she is sleeping. But Adam cannot see the girl at all.

Blood is all he sees.

Oh but how he wants Eve to turn them. He is almost mad with the desire or it. It is like being a child again. He turns to Eve and says it again.

'Turn them'

Eve blinks at him, her eyes unfocussed still.

'You do it' she says throwing the words at him like a line that could have been left out of a novel for all the meaning it has. But to Adam it feels like his world is tilted on his head. He follows, Eve does. He has no strength to commit himself to a gesture like this. To bring these...these zombies...But these lovers are not zombies. Or no longer. They were, when they were kissing in the alleyway before the transformative power of himself and Eve touched them. Now they are in-between. A source of life, becoming death, as Adam and Eve wait for the killing sun.

He has no strength to give them life again.

Eve is behind him in a flash, her forehead resting against his shoulder. She is warm, the blood has made her almost feverish.

'You are ready' she whispers.

He is trembling. He can feel all of the strength the blood has given him leave his body. He feels alone and unloved and lonely and pushed to a limit he always knew he had. He can't act.

He can't do this.

It is as if he is back home writing that one symphony, that one piece of music that he knows is in inside him but that just does not come out. He feels like he is unable to reach this far into himself and still see a way back to the survive.

And the sun is coming up.

'Eve'

She digs her nails painfully into his arm.

'You have always been able to do this' she says and her voice washes over him like a wave. It bring courage but it stings as well.

'Both of them?' he manages finally, her presence chokes him.

Eve steps away from him and sits back on the ground hugging her knees, her expression calm, waiting.

The sun is almost upon them, he can smell it in the air. He can also her the heartbeat of the girl slowing like a clock that is losing time. He bends, leaps over her again. She is cold now, the ground has taken her warmth and there is a second, a moment there where Adam is enraged enough to actually start hitting the greedy tiles. Then he sits on his knees, his eyes on his beloved as he slits open his wrist, his own blood pouring into his mouth.

It tastes sour. Burning his tongue and making him grimace. Eve's eyes hold his and she reaches out to him her body swaying lightly as it reaches for him. _Within her there is a strength I'll never know._ It is the last thought he has as he bows to the girl and presses her lips to the open wound on his arm. At first there is nothing, she is a limp weight in his arms, her motionless, cold body mocking him in a way that pierces him throughout.

But then her lips part and she finds the blood.


End file.
